Road to a new life
by Paige Joy
Summary: At the end of Hermione's seventh year, Severus finds Hermione on the front steps of Hogwarts. Rated for abuse. HG/SS some MM/AD. Rated M just be on the safe side. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have just borrowed the characters to play with and will return them unharmed.  
A/N: I've been working on this fic for a few months now and am glad to have it finally finished. I shall be posting a chapter once a week, depending on reviews I may post sooner. So, here's the first chappie, I hope you enjoy! _**

* * *

  
Severus found her out on the front steps of Hogwarts. The train back to London had left hours ago and now a heavy rain had settled in. She was soaked to the bone, shivering from the cold and sobbing. It was the end of Hermione Granger's rain at Hogwarts and it hadn't escaped Severus' attention that she now had the body of a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he tried to get the girls' attention. When he couldn't, he scooped the young woman up in his arms, whispered a drying charm on them both once they were inside, and headed for the Headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a reply.

"Oh. Merlin!" Minerva rushed to Severus and Hermione as he placed her on the sofa in front of the blazing fire. Minerva sat next to her and held her hand. "Where on earth did you find her, Severus?"

"On the main steps." Severus stood looking down at the beauty he had just carried in his arms.

"Why was she not on the train?"

"I don't know headmaster. I brought her straight here."

"Albus, look." Minerva had moved the sleeve of Hermione's jumper up slightly to check her pulse as she cried. All up her arm were burns, scars and yellowing bruises. "Who would do such a thing to her?"

"I don't know, Min." Albus pulled Minerva into his arms as the tears started to flow.

"Can she stay?"

"Of course Min. Severus could you look after her? I know how close you both are."

"Of course headmaster." Severus once again picked Hermione up in his strong arms and took her to his rooms. Poppy was already waiting there for them. He placed her on his bed and sat in the living room waiting for Poppy to finish examining her.

"Severus, please be kind and gentle with her. From what I can tell, she's been beaten and raped several times."

"Who?"

"I don't know, but I do know that she's been going home at the holidays and weekends since her mother passed away. Now, I've healed what I can so, make sure she rests and has plenty to eat. I'll be back around noon tomorrow to check on her. And remember, Severus, she needs you."

Severus nodded at Poppy and watched her leave. He and Hermione had been brewing together since her third year and they had built up a relationship. The care that he held for her had slowly become love. He wasn't going to say anything, not until he knew how she felt. A scream from the bedroom brought Severus out of his thoughts and he quickly went into the bedroom and held the now awake Hermione.

"Severus?" Hermione sobbed.

"It's me Hermione." Severus held her close as she buried her face in his chest as the tears trickled down her cheeks. "Shh, I'm here." Severus soothingly ran his fingers through Hermione's chocolate locks, easing her sobs slowly.

Half an hour later, Hermione was still in Severus' arms and had calmed down.

Severus asked quietly, "Why didn't you go home, Hermione?"

"I just can't go back there. I just can't." A few teas started falling again.

"Is it your father?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay 'Mione." Severus held Hermione as she calmed down again before carrying her into the living room. Her placed Hermione on the sofa by the fire and went to make her a cup of tea. He came back five minutes later and handed her a cup as he sat next to her.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"Tired. Sore." Hermione put her mug on the coffee table and curled up in the corner of the sofa.

"Rest. I'll let Minerva know how you're feeling." Hermione nodded. "Would you like to see her?" Severus asked quietly.

"Yes please." Hermione smiled at the thought of seeing the woman who had been a mother to her since her birth mom passed away.

"I'll floo her for you now." Severus brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and flooed Minerva.

Less than ten minutes later, Hermione was in Minerva's arms after another burst of tears.

"There, there, 'Mione. I'm here." Minerva cooed.

"Thank you, Minerva."

"It's okay." Minerva smiled. "Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Okay. You know where I am." Minerva gave Hermione one last hug and stood to leave.

When Minerva was at the door, Hermione shouted over her shoulder, "Stay!"

"Of course." Minerva sat next to Hermione and pulled her back into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired and sore."

"Sore in what way?"

"Down..." Hermione stopped when she saw Severus enter the room.

"Severus." Minerva greeted.

"Minerva. Hi Hermione." Severus knelt down in front of Hermione and her hand. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Hermione shook her head and squeezed his hand.

"Can you give us a moment please, Severus?"

"Of course, Minerva. I'll be in my study. Let me know when you're done." Severus nodded to Minerva, squeezed Hermione's hand and went straight to his study.

"Hermione, has your father ever hit you? Forced himself on you?"

Hermione nodded. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Will you let Poppy take a look at you?"

Hermione vigorously shook her head. "I don't want anyone else touching me other that you and Severus."

"Okay kitten." Minerva soothed Hermione and called Severus into the room.

"What is it, Minerva?"

"Do you think you could convince Hermione to let Poppy ..."

"Poppy's already healed what she can."

"When?" Hermione asked.

"You were unconscious when I got you down here. You were bleeding, so I'm glad Poppy was here when she was." Hermione stood and went to Severus who embraced her.

"So you know then?"

"Vaguely, yes." Severus ran his fingers through her hair. "He shouldn't have done that to you honey. If you didn't need me right now, I'd be out there hunting him down."

"Please don't do anything stupid, Severus. I need you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Hermione." Severus soothed.

"I'll go and make us some tea and get an house-elf to bring up dinner." Minerva said, feeling the pair needed a moment alone.

Severus sat down with Hermione on the sofa and she snuggled into the side of him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. The food appeared on the table in front of them just as Minerva walking in with the tea.

"I'm not hungry, Severus." Hermione whispered as the other two started eating.

Severus put down his plate and held Hermione's hand. "Can you try, for me?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva passed her, her plate of jacket potatoes and baked beans. She started to pick at the potato and the professors smiled at her for trying. After a few more mouth full's, Hermione stood quickly and ran to the bathroom. Severus followed her and held her hair out the way rubbed her back as she lost the little she had eaten. Hermione collapsed into his arms and closed her eyes, exhausted.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I'm so tired, Sev." Hermione whispered.

"Let's get you into bed then." Severus scooped Hermione up in his strong arms and took her to his bed. He placed her under the sheets, brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, angel." Severus whispered and went to join Minerva in the living room.

A few hours later, Severus crawled under the sheets and watched Hermione as she slept. Sighing, Severus closed his eyes and smiled as he drifted off to sleep, knowing that Hermione was safe and right beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Sorry this chappie is sooo short but I promise that the next will be much longer. Great thanks to ALL of you brilliant people who have been reading along and adding me to your alert/favourites lists. And also many thanks to those of you that have sent in your lovely reviews. And to notwritten, I'll keep smiling :-) Any every out there, keep smiling too !_**

* * *

Severus awoke with the sun to find Hermione with her head on his chest and an arm draped over his waist. Severus was holding her close to him with one arm and his other hand was entwined with hers at his waist. Severus watched the beautiful young woman in his arms for what felt like hours before she started to stir.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"'Morning Severus." Her voice was thick with sleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I'm not as tired, but my body aches." Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. She felt so safe in his arms. And the only reason the nightmares hadn't haunted her that night was because he was holding her. She felt like he completed her. _'Perhaps I've fallen in love with him. It would make sense.'_ She thought to herself as she listened to his heart beat.

"Do you feel up for breakfast, Hermione?"

"Not really. I couldn't keep it down if I did have something." Hermione looked down, ashamed. Severus ran his fingers soothingly through her hair.

"How about a nice hot bath?"

"Sounds good." Hermione whispered.

"You stay here and I'll go and make it for you. Now, do you prefer Lavender or Rose?"

"Lavender." Hermione reluctantly let go of the man that was holding her so lovingly, but instead of moving back to her side, she stayed on his, just so she could feel a little comfort.

Two hours later, the pair sat in the living room cuddled up on the sofa, letting the warmth of the blazing fire encase them. Neither knew why they were acting the way they were around each other, but neither was prepared to tell the other how they felt. Hermione looked up at Severus and smiled. She was nervous, he could tell.

"Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Have you noticed how our friendship has changed? How we're so much more comfortable around each other?"

"Yes." Severus swallowed. "But what ..."

"I feel safe around you. Ever since my father started doing th – those _things_ to me, I couldn't be around a boy or man without flinching."

"Other than me."

"Yes. I trust you with my life. I always have."

"Even when I threw constant insults at you? Even when I was a spy in Voldemort's inner circle before Potter killed him." Hermione nodded 'yes' to both questions. "But, why?"

"I don't know what it was back then, but I know what it is now." Hermione looked down. Her voice had started to waver and her hands were sat bunched in her lap. "I – I love you."

Severus was so shocked. He didn't know what to say or even do, but when he felt Hermione try to move from the sofa, he held her to him and kissed her. Attentive at first, but then she responded and he filled that kiss with all the love he held in his heart. His soul.

"I love you too." Severus whispered as she need for oxygen became too great and they broke the kiss. Hermione sighed and lent into Severus smiling. She was so happy he hadn't rejected her.

What felt like hours later the fire turned green and the face of Minerva McGonagall appeared. Her face looked sad. Distraught even.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Here's the longer chappie I promised you all :-) Thanks to everyone who is reading along and also a great many thanks to those of you who continue to send in your thoughts, comments and support. They really do brighten up my day :-D_**  


* * *

  
"Severus, may I come through?" Her voice was full with worry and determination.

"Of course, Minerva."

"Your father is demanding to see you."

Hermione stiffened and buried herself in Severus' arms.

"Where is he?" Severus asked without taking his eye off Hermione and without stilling the hand that was soothingly rubbing her back.

"Albus' office."

Hermione gasped and clung to Severus, tears of fear slowly trickling down her cheeks. Severus whispered soothing words into Hermione's ear and held her close to him.

"Albus is holding him off as best he can, but I'm afraid he may not be able to for much longer." Minerva knelt in front of Hermione and held one of her hands. "Me, Albus and Severus will be there. He's not going to touch you, kitten."

Hermione nodded and looked up at Severus. "If you want to be with me, then you have to promise _not_ to do anything stupid. I need you."

"I promise." Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her stand.

"Are you ready, kitten?"

Hermione mutely nodded and entwined their fingers. Severus squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled down at her. Minerva stepped through the floo first and stood next to Albus behind his desk and held his hand in hers. Severus and Hermione stepped into the Headmaster's Office together, hands still entwined and stopped only feet into the room.

"My darling! I was so worried about you." Pete Granger stood and quickly approached his daughter. Hermione stepped back, but it did nothing to stop him, she stepped behind Severus to hopefully stop his movements. Pete stopped barely a few steps away from where the pair were standing.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione trembled and refused to answer, but that only angered him more. He side stepped Severus so he could see Hermione's face, but she quickly let go of Severus and ran into Minerva's arms. Minerva was stood by the sofa on the other side of them and Hermione needed to feel safe. Minerva caught Hermione as she collapsed in floods of tears. Minerva held her in her arms and soothed her. Pete glared at Minerva as she cradled his daughter as if she was hers. Minerva didn't care and placed a kiss to her hair. He slowly made his way to stand in front of Minerva.

"Who are you to hold and kiss my daughter?" Pete asked in a horrifyingly low, threatening voice.

"I'm the one that has been a mother to her since your wife passed away. I'm the one she's come to when she needed a parent and a _safe_ place to stay." Minerva snapped, her Scottish brogue thicker than ever.

Pete swivelled 'round and pointed at Severus. "And who are _you_ to come in here holding my daughter's hand?"

Again, it was the same voice he used on Minerva. But, instead of answering the question, he presented one of his own. "Who are _you_ to beat and rape Hermione during the weekends and holidays?" Severus' voice was cold and thrice as threatening at the mans before him. He had promised Hermione that he wouldn't do anything stupid. And he wouldn't.

"She's _my_ daughter. _I_ can do _what_ I like, _when_ I like, with her."

This time it was Albus who stood, his wand out. Minerva looked at Albus and pleaded, "Please Albus, don't. I need you."

Albus lowered his wand to his side and glared at the horrid man with bright brown eyes and blonde hair.

"Why do it?"

"Because her mother had an affair before she died. When the bitch left I carried on with what I did to her to her own flesh and blood." Pete snared in a most unattractive way.

Albus flicked out his wand at the same time as Severus, but it was Severus who bond him.

"What are you going to do, Albus?" Minerva asked quietly from her corner with Hermione.

"What do you want to do with him, Hermione?"

"I – I don't care what happens to him as long as I never see him again and he never touches me again." The tears had started flowing freely again, this time, Severus picked her up and held her to him. Hermione put one arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You two decide what you're going to do with him. I'm going to take Hermione back to my chambers so she can get some rest before her check up with Poppy." Severus turned and walked into the fireplace, taking them back to his quarters, the place where Hermione knew she was safe. Severus placed Hermione under the sheets of his large bed once she had fallen asleep in his arms and he went to sit in his chair that was now next to her side of the bed, picked up his book and began to read his book while he watched over his love.

Two hours flew by and Severus was brought out of his book by Poppy floo calling.

"Severus, are you there?"

"I'm here, Poppy."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping, currently."

"Good. Minerva just told me about her father. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Floo me when she wakes and I'll come and give her a quick look over."

"Thank you, Poppy." Severus nodded and started to walk back to the bedroom.

"Look after her Severus." Poppy said before she disappeared and the flames returned to there warm orange glow.

Severus sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

"Severus?" Hermione whispered as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her voice was soft and full of sleep.

"I'm here, my love." Severus replied gently as Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you love me?"

Severus smiled, "Yes."

Hermione smiled back. "Can we go into the living room? I'm getting cold."

"Of course." Severus scooped Hermione up un his strong arms and carried her to the sofa. He sat down and held her in his lap as he called a house-elf for tea and biscuits.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Okay, I guess." Hermione rested her head on Severus' chest and sighed as he wrapped around her.

"Poppy would like to come and give you a quick look over to make sure you're healing properly."

"Can you be with me when she does it?"

"You knew what Poppy's like. I can floo Minerva and she can sit with you, if you want?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Severus wordlessly cast some floo powder into the flames.

"Minerva, are you there?"

"I'm here Severus." Minerva sounded tired to Hermione's ears.

"Is there any chance you could come and sit with Hermione? Poppy wants to do a quick check up and you know what she's like."

Minerva lightly laughed. "I'll step through now." Seconds later, Minerva was sat next to Hermione and Severus as they waited for Poppy.

"Are you okay, Min?" Hermione asked softly as she held her hand.

"I'm just a little tired, Hermione." Minerva smiled weakly and squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'll speak to Poppy when she's here, see if I can get her to bend her ways and let Severus sit with you."

"Thank you." Hermione relaxed back into Severus and sighed lightly as his fingers started running through her hair and caressing her back.

For half an hour, Severus sat in the living room starring into the fire while he thought about Hermione and what their revelation would mean now. He was on the line of, _'How much will our lives change?'_ when the door burst open and Minerva ran to the bathroom.

"Severus! Get in here!" Poppy shouted from the bedroom.

Severus stood quickly and rushed to Hermione's side.

TBC ...


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Okay guys here's the next chappie! A little long than the last one, hope you all like it. Thanks to everyone who's reading along and to those of you whom continue to send me your thoughts, comments and support, it really does brighten up my day :-)  
_****_Enjoy!!_**  


* * *

  
"I need you to make her relax."

Nodding, Severus sat himself behind his new love and she rested her back on his chest. Severus held both her hands in his and whispered soothing words in her ear, trying to relax her so Poppy could finish examining her without causing any more harm.

"It's okay, sweetie, Poppy's nearly done." Severus soothed. He planted a tender kiss on her temple and she stilled for just a second. Enough time for Poppy to finish her check up.

"There we go, Hermione, I'm all finished." Poppy stood and sat next to Severus and Hermione. Hermione curled up into a ball and hid her face in Severus' chest as he ran his fingers through her long chocolate locks. "You did great, Hermione. And I'm so sorry I had to do that."

"I know." Hermione sniffed and whipped away a few tears. "Is Minerva okay?"

"She's just feeling a little under the weather lately, dear."

"Is she still here?"

"Of course I'm still here. I'm not going to leave my baby girl now, am I?" Minerva sais as she lent against the headboard as she sat down next to Severus.

Hermione shook her head and squeezed herself between the two most important people in her life, and closed her eyes as Minerva slid down with her into a laying position, and held her in her arms as the both drifted off to sleep.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione stayed with Severus and their relationship grew and strengthened. Minerva had spent her free days with the couple and had often taken Hermione out shopping in a quaint little village in the highlands of Scotland while Severus worked in his lab. They had not a single argument and Hermione's nightmares had all but stopped. It was now august 3rd and Hermione was sat on the floor in front of the fire playing with her hair nervously as she waited for her apprenticeship letters.

"Hermione, stop worrying." Severus said as he came up behind her and gently pulled her up into his embrace. "You'll be fine. I know for a fact you'll have at least one."

"How?"

"Because I know" Severus stated before he brought his lips down to meet hers. Tongues duelled as they both forgot the world around them until the need for oxygen became too great. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Sev." Hermione, now fully relaxed, rested her head against Severus' chest and sighed as she felt him tighten his hold on her. Only ten minutes later, a large brown eagle owl flew gracefully through the open window and landed on the back of the sofa. Hermione nervously walked over to it and took the letters from his leg as he handed him a few treats. Hermione stood stock still, just gazing down at the four letters in her hand.

Severus wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "They're not going to open themselves, _Miss Granger_."

Hermione placed the two Hogwarts letter on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa. Slowly, Hermione opened the first letter, the one from the American Institute for magic.

_Miss Granger,_

_We regret to inform you that at this moment in time we are not accepting applications from Europe, due to having to train our own people. We shall keep you in mind for any opening positions in the future._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Joanne Hisberg_

_Headmistress of the American institute for magic_

A tear silently slipped down Hermione's cheek as she read it. "Well that's one down and three to go." Again, Hermione slowly broke the seal to letter number two, Beuxbatons Academy of magic.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are delighted to see that you had put in for a transfiguration apprenticeship. It would be our honour to have you come to us. Unfortunately, due to recent events the school is closed for the next two years for reconstruction after being destroyed in the final battle against our own Dark Lord. We hope to hear from you again soon. Please inform us with whom you chose to be with._

_Great thanks,_

_Madame Maxine_

_Beuxbatons Academy Headmistress_

"How thoughtful!" Hermione exclaimed as she passed the letter to Severus.

"That's wonderful darling." Severus handed his young love the last two letters ... Hogwarts.

Carefully, Hermione opened the first letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I will be too happy to take you on as my potions apprentice. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Yours thankfully,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione threw herself into Severus' arms and kissed him briefly.

Severus chuckled. "Don't get too excited, love. You may have to chose between me and Minerva yet."

"I know." Hermione sighed. Hermione sat and starred at the thick parchment in her hands for what felt like hours before she finally broke the seal and read the elegant green script.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It is my honour to accept you as my apprentice. I would be only too pleased to help you gain the knowledge in transfiguration that you wish to have. I have no doubt that you shall be a Mistress at the end of the course. Perhaps a better one than myself. I eagerly await your reply._

_Take care,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Transfiguration Mistress_

A few tears of happiness fell down her cheeks and splashed on the letter. To her surprise, the salty tears ran off the parchment leaving no damage to the script beneath.

"She must have known." Severus chuckled as Hermione buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know which to chose."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, 'Mione. I can teach you on the side if you want."

Nodding, Hermione whispered, "I'd like that."

"Well then, let's go and pay a visit to Minerva."

"Okay."

Slowly, the two stood and made their way to Minerva's private chambers. When they got to the portrait of the Scottish Highlands, Severus wrapped an arm around his loves' waist and waited to be invited in.

"Severus, Hermione, please come in."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Where is she?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"She's in the bedroom, Hermione."

Without asking if she could go to her, Hermione knocked softly on the door and silently entered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning, Hermione." Minerva whispered as Hermione grabbed hold of her hand.

"hey, Minerva. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Albus made me have a lie in." Minerva and Hermione giggled. "How are you?"

"I'd be feeling better if I could sleep."

"I thought the nightmares had stopped?"

"They have. I just can't sleep any longer than a couple of hours without waking up." Hermione looked down from Minerva.

"Does Severus know?"

"I don't think so."

Minerva gently pulled Hermione down to lay with her. "Did you get your apprentice letters yet?"

"Yes. How did you know I was going to cry?"

"I've known you for a long time, Hermione."

Hermione smiled, but it quickly faded. "What am I going to do now? I've got no parents."

Minerva gathered Hermione in her arms. "Albus and I have put in to adopt you."

"Thank you." Hermione snuggled into Minerva. "I accept you apprenticeship."

It was Minerva's turn to grin widely. "Really?"

"Yes."

"What about your apprenticeship with Severus?"

"He said that he'll teach me on the side as long as we're not too busy."

"That's brilliant, kitten!" Minerva hugged Hermione close and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Knock, knock."

"Hi Severus." Hermione greeted her love.

"Hi Hermione, Minerva."

"Severus." Minerva nodded.

"How are you both feeling?" Severus asked as he sat on Hermione's side of the bed and brushed a lose lock behind her ear.

"I'm okay, Severus."

"I'm fine Severus. You may wish to speak to Hermione about her sleeping habits." Minerva suggested as Hermione stifled a yawn.

"I shall indeed." Severus raised his eyebrow at Hermione as she curled up to his side. "Do you want to head back, baby?"

"Only if I get to spend an entire day with Minerva before the start of term."

"I promise. The paperwork should be here in a few days."

"I look forward to it." Hermione pecked Minerva's cheek and walked back down to their chambers.

Hermione lay on the sofa with her head on Severus' lap. Severus was running one hand through her hair while the other made gentle patterns on her hip. "So are you going to tell me about your sleeping habits?"

"I – I can't sleep anymore than a few hours at a time."

"Why not, baby?" Severus whispered.

"He – he used to wake me up every few hours either to beat or r – rape me." Hermione finished quietly, another few tears ran down her cheeks when she mentioned her father. Severus lovingly wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared that you would leave me if I told you."

Hermione muttered into his toned stomach.

Severus lightly gripped Hermione's hip and pressed a hand to her back. "I love you, 'Mione. I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart and I'll be here to comfort and hold you."

"I love you too, Sev." Hermione threw Severus a watery smile as his lips slowly descended to hers. Tongues fought in a duel of love, passion and desire. Breathless, the two broke apart when the need for oxygen over rode their other scenes and needs. Hermione snuggled closer to Severus (if that was possible), and closed her eyes.

At that moment, Albus stepped through the floo.

"Merlin old man! Don't you ever knock?!" Severus shouted as Hermione curled herself into a fatal position on Severus' lap.

"I'm terribly sorry Severus, Hermione. Can you forgive an old man for his forgetfulness?"

"No." Severus growled holding a trembling Hermione to him. "What could be so urgent that you would interrupt us?"

"I thought that the fact Pete Granger's trial is on Friday was pretty important, Severus." Albus informed the pair in his usual cheery tone.

TBC ...


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Well, here's the next chappie guys!! Thanks to everyone who is reading along and also to those of you who continue to send me your thoughts, comments and support. It means a great deal to me :-)_**  


* * *

  
Hermione let out a strangled sob and Severus held her closer, his hand rubbing gently circles on her back. "Thank you headmaster, but I really must clam Hermione down. I trust you know where the door is?" Severus carefully picked up his young love and took her to the bedroom, not even sparing Albus a second glance. Severus placed Hermione between the sheets, slid behind her and held her close. Hermione turned over and buried her face in her lover's chest and finally let her tears flow freely as racking sobs took over her body. Severus ran his fingers through her hair while he made small soft patterns on her hip with his other hand. "I'm here baby. He's not going to touch you ever again. I promise."

"Don't. Let. Me. Go."

"I won't sweetheart, I promise." Severus pressed a kiss to her hair and continued to mutter words of love and comfort in her ear.

As the day passed, the two remained in bed, entwined in each other. Severus brushed his lips against Hermione's and held her closer.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"Scared." Hermione whispered. "Can I see Minerva?" Hermione muttered as he tightened his hold.

"Of course, baby." Severus slid from under the sheets, helping Hermione up and wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her as they walked to the living room.

"Hermione! Severus!" Minerva stood quickly and embraced the both of them. "I was getting so worried."

"We're fine, Minerva. Albus decided to barge in and inform us of the trial without and prior warning." Severus stated in his cold distant voice.

"I'm sorry." Minerva lowered her head and gazed at the floor. Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione's temple, and went to the small kitchen to make up a tray of tea and biscuits.

Hermione threw herself into Minerva's arms. "I'm sorry."

"What for, kitten?" Minerva asked, running her fingers through Hermione's chocolate locks.

"For making you worry."

"It's okay sweetie." Minerva softly kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere, kitten. I promise you."

Hermione held on tight to Minerva as a fresh set of tears started to fall. Minerva also tightened her hold on the young woman. When Hermione's tears had slowed, Minerva sat her on the sofa and held her hands. "I love you kitten. You're the only child do not, even for a second, think otherwise. I'm always going to be here for you. You're my special little girl." Minerva pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead just as Severus walked in.

"I love you too mommy." Hermione whispered and hugged Minerva as she sat down.

Severus walked into the room, having stopped in the doorway to watch the scene in front of him. He placed the tray on the coffee table and sat himself on the other side if Hermione and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Do you feel up to some tea, petal?"

Hermione smiled slightly. "I like that."

"What?"

"Petal."

Severus grinned. "Then that's what I'll call you, petal."

Hermione smiled once again. "I'll try and have some tea, Sev."

"Thank you, petal." Severus took Hermione's mug from the tray and helped her steady it in her hands. "Just take sips, sweetheart." Hermione mutely nodded and raised the mug slowly to her lips. She took a small sip of the warm liquid and welcomed the soothing warmth as it trickled down her throat.

"There's my girl." Severus said proudly, pressing a light kiss to her temple.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Take care of my baby."

"Always." Severus smiled widely. "Truce?"

"Truce." Minerva agreed, a smiled upon her lips.

Half an hour and lots of small talk later, Hermione placed her empty mug on the coffee table next to her mother's and lover's and curled herself up, resting her head in Severus' lap as his fingers started running through her bushy hair.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, mom?"

"Do you feel up to discussing Pete Granger's trial?"

Hermione stiffened but nodded. "Better sooner than later."

"I'll make this quick. So you want to testify against him?"

"I'd like to, but only if Severus can be on the stand with me." Hermione whispered, a single tear making it's way down her cheek.

"Ok kitten. Now, he's asked to see you before the trial ..."

"No!" Hermione shouted causing the two professors to jump.

"It's okay, petal." Severus soother, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I'll testify but that's all. I will not speak to him and if I can avoid it , I shall not meet his eyes in any way, shape or form." Hermione started to shake so Severus sat her up on his lap and held her close to him. His arms wrapped securely around her thin waist.

Minerva grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry Kitten. I should never have brought it up."

"I'm glad you did, mom." Hermione squeezed her mother's hand back and gave her a tired smile. "Thank you for being there for me ... the both of you." Hermione looked at Severus and Minerva and smiled at them. Minerva stifled a yawn and Hermione giggled. "Go and get some rest, mom. Merlin knows we all need it."

Minerva kissed Hermione's forehead and patted Severus' shoulder before briskly walking out the door in search of her husband and their warm bed.

Hermione, meanwhile, rested her head on Severus' chest and sighed.

"Are you okay, petal?"

"I don't think I can do this, Severus. It's hard enough telling you about it. Let alone telling people I've never met before."

"Perhaps you can put your memories in a pensive for only a few to see." Severus suggested as he wiped away her tears.

"I think I'll do that." Hermione gave Severus a teary smile and stifled a yawn. It was now nearing 9pm and Hermione just didn't have the energy to stay awake for much longer.

"Let's get you to bed so you can get some much needed rest." Severus went to pick up his love in his arms, but she stopped him.

"What about you, Severus? You must be starving."

"Don't worry about me petal."

Hermione nodded and stood on shaky legs. "You have to eat something Severus, I can get myself to bed."

Severus too stood and embraced her. "If you're sure." Severus whispered.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine." Hermione pecked Severus' lips and headed for the bedroom.

Severus called an house-elf and had a quick sandwich before he stripped down to his boxers and slid between the sheets, spooning himself to his angel. Hermione sighed and relaxed in his arms. Severus pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and drifted off to sleep, his chin resting on her head.

TBC ...


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Here's the next chappie guys!! I know it's a little short, but the next chapter shall me much longer. Thanks to everyone who continues to read along and to those of you who continue to send me your thoughts, comments and support. It means a great deal to me._**  


* * *

  
The next morning, Hermione rose with the sun and found that Severus was smiling at her.

"Good morning, petal."

"'Morning." Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Severus.

"How are you feeling?" Severus whispered, not wanting to break the calming silence.

"I feel fine." Hermione too, whispered, enjoying the calm that had settled.

Severus kissed her forehead. "Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Take a walk? I think a little fresh air will do me some good."

"Okay, petal. Just around the lake, or shall we go into Hogsmeade?"

"Just around the lake please, Severus." Hermione look down. "I don't think I could cope with that many people at the moment."

"It's okay, Hermione. You don't have to honey, I understand." Severus gently rubbed her back, hoping to reassure her that he wasn't going to push her into anything.

"I love you Severus." Hermione murmured into his chest.

"I love you too, petal." Severus pressed a kiss to her hair. The pair stayed in bed entwined with each other until they heard Minerva floo calling. Severus headed for the shower, while Hermione threw on the emerald green bath robe that Severus had transfigured for her on her first night with him, and headed for the living room to speak to Minerva.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Minerva." Hermione sat in front of the fire and smiled sweetly as her soon-to-be-mother.

"So, what happened to 'mom'?"

"I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." Hermione's smile fell and Minerva suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry, kitten. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, Min."

"You up to anything today?"

"Severus is taking me out for a walk." Hermione smiled as Severus bent down and kissed her hair before going and making a simple breakfast.

"I've never seen Severus like that, Hermione." Minerva grinned.

"Well, I guess that's what I do to him." Hermione shrugged and the strong smell of coffee drifted into the living room. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"There's no need to worry about me."

"So I've seen." Minerva giggled. "I also wanted to let you know that I'm going to the manor with Albus for a week or so. You'll be able to find me there."

"But, what about the trial?"

"I've already spoken to Severus, and I will arrive on Friday morning and travel to The Ministry with the two of you."

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

"I must be off now, kitten." Minerva blew her soon-to-be-daughter a kiss as she waved and the flames returned to their warm orange glow.

"Here you go petal." Severus passed Hermione down her coffee as she stayed on the floor and took her mug in both her hands.

"Thanks."

"Are you coming to eat?"

"Sure." Hermione stood slowly and followed him into the small kitchen.

"Toast or cereal, sweetheart?"

"Have you got any porridge, Sev?"

"Of course." Severus went to the side and made her bowl of porridge. "Here you go." He placed the bowl in front of her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Severus."

"It's okay, petal." Severus entwined their hands and sat next to her. He summoned his bowl of cereal and began to eat with his free hand. Hermione smiled and she too began to eat with her free hand. When Severus finish had finished he watched his love eat slowly, making sure she didn't upset her stomach.

"Thank you for that, Sev." Hermione said as she quietly placed her spoon in her bowl.

"It's okay." Severus brushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her. "It's good to see you eating again."

"It feel good to be eating again, at least, I think so." Hermione smiled shyly and stood. "I'm going to go and get dressed."

"Okay petal." Severus too stood and pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered, "Take you time, honey."

Hermione nodded and headed for the bedroom to change into something comfortable for a stroll around the grounds.

Half an hour later, Hermione and Severus walked out onto the sun filled grounds, hand in hand. As they approached the lake, Severus snaked his arm around his love's thin waist and held her close. Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder as they cam to a halt. Severus pressed his lips to her hair and they stood and watched the ripples of the Black Lake as the Giant Squid played just below the surface. The sun shining brightly as it rose high into the sky.

"It's beautiful." Hermione whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Hermione blushed and her eyes twinkled at the compliment. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me for the truth, my love."

Hermione turned to face Severus and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Severus put his arms around Hermione's waist and held her closer. The silence between them was most welcomed as they listened to the gently lapping of the lake and the merry singing of the birds as they danced along the landscape. Smiles of content made themselves at home on the lover's faces.

The rest of the day past in a blur. The two of them sat on the side of the lake in each others arms, reading, eating and talking about nothing and everything until the air started to chill and they headed back to the safety and warmth of their bed. When it had become _their_ bed neither knew, but neither cared. Now, they were entwined in each other under the thick green duvet, touching lovingly every now and then as they waited for sleep to claim them. As they waited for the following three days, that would pass in the same way.

Friday came quickly and Hermione was a pile of nerves. Severus held her in his lap on the sofa as they waited for Minerva to arrive.

"It's okay petal." Severus whispered in Hermione's ear as she began to shake with nerves.

"I know." Hermione whispered back as she snuggled closer to Severus. "Can you just hold me please?"

"Always." Severus pressed a kiss to her hair and held her closer.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Well, we've come to the end, I hope you enjoyed reading along. Thanks go to everyone that has read along and to those of you whom have sent me your thoughts, comments and support. Every one that I have received has brightened up my days. Thank you!!_**

* * *

The clock chimed nine o'clock and Minerva walked briskly out of the fireplace and stood in front of the couple. "Are you ready to go?"

Hermione looked up at Severus and nodded. Severus then stood with his young love in his arms and stepped through the green flames and into the Ministry of Magic Atrium. Minerva was close behind them. When she arrived, the trio stood silently and gazed at their surroundings and took in every minute detail, before heading down to the main court room where everyone involved was conversing. Hermione took a seat nearest the stand so she could see what was going on, but so Pete Couldn't see her. Severus sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She fell to her side so she was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. She grabbed his free hand and squeezed, scared of what would happen during the hours that she spent there.

For the first hour, the Minister informed everyone in the room of the case and recounted what had been put into the file and also showed the court room into the file and also showed the court room the photos of Hermione's wounds that Poppy had submitted when Minerva had requested she do so. Hermione buried her face in Severus' chest and closed her eyes, not wanting the images of how she got those wounds to play through her mind. When the Minister had finished addressing the room, many people went to the stand and told their side of the story. Hermione didn't listen to any of it, but she knew by Severus' breathing that he didn't like what was being said. Hours flew by and before Hermione what was happening, Severus was helping her stand so that the two of them could get to the stand and tell their share their side of the story. Hermione sat down and Severus stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders reassuring her he was right behind her.

"Miss Granger, would you please tell us what Pete Granger inflicted upon you."

Hermione looked over at Minerva then up at Severus, then shook her head.

"Why not, Miss Granger?"

"It – it's too hard to talk about." Hermione said quietly as the tears started to fall.

"Miss Granger will be willing to allow a few to view her memories via a pensive." Severus said calmly, pulled most of the attention off his young love.

"That will be agreeable, Professor Snape."

Severus nodded and whispered into her ear as he extracted the memories they had agreed one earlier that day. He then handed the phials to the Minister and knelt in front of Hermione and held her as they waited for the trio that had entered Hermione's memories to come back and agree on the punishment that Pete would receive.

Just over an hour later, the trio remerged and conversed quietly with each other before the Minister took centre stage and silenced the room.

"We have decided that Pete Granger will be sentenced to the dementors kiss and life in Azkaban. We have also decided that Miss Hermione Granger will immediately be passed over to the care of Mrs Minerva McGonagall and Mr Albus Dumbledore, and that her legal name has officially been change to McGonagall."

Cheers rang through the room, raising the roof. Hermione screamed and threw herself into Severus' arms. Minerva squealed and ran down the isle and threw herself into Albus' arms. all went silent though, when a group of aurors entered the room and unchained Pete to escort him to his cell. He started screaming and shouting, trying to fight his way to Hermione. Severus held her protectively in his arms, hoping the aurors would hold him back, not trusting anyone else when it came to Hermione's safety. Moments later, the doors slammed shut and all was quiet again.

Severus pressed a kiss to Hermione's hair and whispered, "Let's get you home."

Nodding, Hermione put her arms loose around his neck and he picked her up, carrying her through the crowded courtroom and Ministry, finally flooing home with her in his strong arms.

He placed her on the bed and kissed her passionately. Hermione kissed back and ran her hands down his chest. There was no flashes that came up, she guessed it was because they had failed to collect her memories off the Minister, but she was so driven by happiness and desire, she didn't stop to think on it. Slowly, their clothes were shed and Severus now lovingly caressed her naked body with his hands while whispering words of love to her. Severus transported her into another world and before either of them knew what was happening, they were joined as one and climaxed together. Gently, Severus rolled off his young love and held her protectively in his arms as the caught their breath and slowed their pounding hearts.

"I love you, Sev." Hermione whispered as she snuggled closer to his chest.

"I love you too, petal." Severus pressed a kiss to her hair and ran his hands softly down her back.

Later that night, the pair of them dragged themselves out of the warm bed, dressed after a lengthy shower together and went to the Great Hall as Minerva had asked as they left the Ministry. They stopped outside the large doors and Severus wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him, soothing her slightly. The doors creaked open and light flooded the entrance hall. Hermione tightened her grip on her love and smiled as her eyes focused on the room.

A circle of faculty, McGonagall family and friends greeted her. Minerva and Albus broke the circle and walked to just inside the doors. Severus walked Hermione in and she was embraced in turn by Minerva and Albus and then the other members of her new family before she returned to Severus' side. Severus kissed her forehead and held her close. A slow song started to play and Severus bowed low.

"Can I have this dance, my love?"

Hermione blushed and put her hand in his. "Of course."

Severus swept Hermione out onto the dance floor and they gracefully glided across the floor as one.

When the party came to an end, it was nearing 3am and Hermione was exhausted. Severus supported Hermione around the waist and they bid goodbye to the remaining guests and headed down to the dungeons. By the time they arrived, Hermione was in Severus' strong arms fast asleep. Gently, Severus placed Hermione between the sheets and slid under himself.

The next morning the sun rose high in the sky and cheerfully greeted Hermione into her new life of love and joy.

The End


End file.
